babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Dawes
Nancy Dawes is a seven year old student in Ms. Colman's class at Stoneybrook Academy and a best friend of Karen Brewer. She appears throughout the Baby-Sitter's Little Sister series and narrates the book Teacher's Pet. She appears briefly in The Baby-Sitters Club series. Appearance She has usually long red hair (sometimes described as reddish brown) and a bunch of freckles on her face. Biography Nancy's family is Jewish and celebrates Hanukkah. She celebrates Christmas with Karen while Karen celebrates Hanukkah with her in order to learn more about different celebrations in Karen's Wish. Her faith comes up multiple times in the series such as when she adopted Grandma B in Karen's Grandmothers, where they celebrate Yom Kippur and other various holidays together. Nancy doesn't eat pork as per Jewish traditions; she also says in Karen's Sleepover she probably wouldn't like it anyway. Nancy's baby brother Daniel Dawes is born in Karen's Baby. While initially excited for his arrival, she found herself afraid of him when he came home tiny from an extended stay at the hospital. Nancy enjoys doing arts and crafts and playing with dolls. The Three Musketeers once used her bedroom for their doll boarding school. At various events like in Karen's Carnival, she will sell friendship bracelets. Nancy also shares a doll with Karen named Hyacynthia. She is very close to her parents and can get homesick when away from them for multiple nights like she was during the events of Karen's Campout. Nancy wants to be an actress when she gets older and can play the piano and played the clarinet in the class band. She likes classical music and likes listening to Grandma B play the violin. In The Baby-Sitters Club series she goes with Karen to Shadow Lake in Baby-sitters at Shadow Lake. In Keep Out, Claudia!, Nancy comes up with the uniform for All the Children of the World, a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Friends * Nancy's two best friends are Karen and Hannie Papadakis, they call themselves the three musketeers. She and Hannie sit next to each other in the back of the class and will sometimes pass notes to each other. * Martha (formerly before she moved) * Bobby Gianelli (only after school) Trivia * In Karen's School Bus, Nancy said that Bobby protected her from the big kids. * Nancy wants to be an actress when she gets older * She is the next door neighbor to Karen's "little house" where Karen's mother Lisa Engle and stepfather Seth reside on Forest Drive. * Her favorite teacher is Ms. Colman. * She had her appendix out. * Nancy has dance classes on Wednesday afternoons in Karen's Figure Eight. * Her pen pal in New York is named Eli. * Nancy knows how to waltz. * Her dad manages a bank and had went with him to bring your daughter to work day. * Nancy likes reading and her favorite series is The Bobbsey Twins. * Has a pet kitten named Pokey. Book Covers The Kids in Ms. Colmans Class 01 Teachers Pet ebook cover.jpg|Teacher's Pet Baby-sitters Little Sister 9 Karens Sleepover ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 11 Karens Prize ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 21 Karens New Teacher ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 23 Karens Doll ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 24 Karens School Trip ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 26 Karens Ducklings ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 31 Karens Bully ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 33 Karens Secret ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 34 Karens Snow Day ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 35 Karens Doll Hospital ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 36 Karens New Friend ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 40 Karens Newspaper ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 42 Karens Pizza Party ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 56 Karens Ice Skates ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 63 Karens Movie ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 74 Karens Softball Mystery ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 80 Karens Christmas Tree ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 87 Karens Pony Camp ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 90 Karens Haunted House ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 108 Karens Field Day ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 116 Karens Reindeer ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister 117 Karens Mistake ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister SS1 Karens Wish ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister SS4 Karen Hannie and Nancy ebook cover.jpg Baby-sitters Little Sister SS5 Karens Baby ebook cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class characters Category:The Dawes Category:Stoneybrook Academy students Category:Females Category:Kids